User blog:Arvin30p/Taigei's arrival
"Oh Taigei! where art thou oh Taigei..." - Arvin30p Taigei I woke up in middle of the sea in the first day of the new year. I was kinda surprised to see girls looking at me... I wonder why they are look so stunned when they are looking at me. Mogami: Kumano, was she the one? Kumano: Oh my!!! The Admiral will be Glad. Chitose: Thank goodness our hardwork payed off this time around. Chiyoda: Yes Sis... I gather up my strenght and started to stand above waters and I was shocked at my discovery. I am a living being too. Taigei: Aaa... Aaa... Kumano: Take your time. When we reached the base, you can probably learn how to talk. Taigei: ... Mogami: Say, shall we announce this to the Admiral? Kumano: Well, I'd love to say this to him. But I rather surprise him so that he will be shocked. Mogami: Are you sure? Kumano: well... I guess it's fine. I also wnat to stir the waters too. I want to stir the relationship between Sazanami-chan and the Admiral. Mogami: So evil... Kumano and Mogami supported Taigei as they return to the base. Far from Taigei's mind, that her arrival will blow a new wind to their quiet lives. The Missed Meeting The team arrived to the Naval base. the one's who were heavily damaged were sent to the repair docks. Then, Mogami went to the mess hall along with the Destroyer escorts to haev their meal. Mogami: Kumano, Are you sure you will not eat with us? Kumano: Yup. I am still bringing this lady to the Admiral. Say, what is your name? Taigei: My name is Taigei. Kumano: Taigei... Nice meeting you. I am Kumano. Taigei: Nice meeting you too Kumano-san. Kumano: here in my left is my also my Sister ship and my first ship of our class, she Is Mogami-san. or Mogamin. Mogami: Hey Kumano, don't give her my weird nickname. I am concious about it. Kumano: eehh... But you are fine whenever the Admiral calls you that. Mogami: well... I can't say no to him. (fidgets) Kumano: ... (so cute) Taigei: Umm... what kind of a person is the Admiral? Kumano: Oh. First and foremost. He is a 'guy'. Taigei: Okay. Mogami: Kumano. I'll be leaving this matters to your hands. Kumano: Alright. You can count on me! Mogami left with the destroyers and Kumano and Mogami went to the Admiral's office. Before opening the door, Kumano asked Taigei something. Kumano: Taigei-san, I will ask something first. What will you do when you fell in love? Taigei: Eh!!?? Um... I... Kumano: Alright. Let's go in. Kumano Opened the door of the Admiral's office. Sazanami who was inside the office has finished doing the paper work and she begins to eat the ice cream that she hid inside the small fridge inside the office. She heard the door opening so she immediately closed the door and greeted the people who are entering the room. Sazanami: Thanks for the good work out there. Kumano: You are welcome. Sazanami-chan, where's the Admiral? Sazanami: Master? He went out a bit. He will return a few minutes from now. Kumano: I see... By the way, we have a surprise for the Admiral. I wish he sees it now. Sazanami: Really! I haven't heard anything at all from you guys after clearing the area. was she something rare? Kumano: well... Yes she is rare. Sazanami: I see. Master isn't here for a while. So can you and that person enter here and warmly wait for him until he arrived. Kumano: Alright then. Okay, you can come in too... No one enters the office room. Sazanami: I wonder if you are playing tricks on us or it's just Kazagumo-san disguising as one of the drops. Thank goodness. Kazagumo-san is trouble for me and then Maikaze is now causing a head ache for me. the two of them have their feelings out of control. Kumano: Wait. She is here a while ago. Oh my, where did she went to? Sazanami: I suppose you will have to search for her. I will look for master too just in case. Kumano: alright. the two went out of the office and they went on separate ways to find the person they were looking for. The Meeting (true meeting) The admiral is in the rooftop and is looking at the sea at that moment. Hiro: The wind is cold. I wonder when will winter come to an end? As he contemplates on this matter, someone entered the scene. Taigei: Where is Kumano? I just walked a bit and I can't find her anymore. waa... what if I am forever lost inside of this establishment? Then Taigei saw a person standing in the rooftop and she saw the shocked expression of the guy. Taigei: Umm... Sir, where am I? Can you bring me back to the Admiral's Office. Kumano wants me to be introduced to the Admiral of the base. Hiro: Miss, why are you here at the rooftop? Also, why would Kumano bring civilians here inside the base. Miss, are you a friend of Kumano? Taigei: I am a friend of Kumano. Hiro: hmm... But You are a civilian right? Taigei: Civilian? Hiro: Miss what's wrong? You don't know the term civilian? Taigei: Umm... KUMANO, HELP MEEE!!!! Hiro: Miss, Why do you shout her name now? (facepalms) Out of the blue Kumano arrived and she had brought her stun baton with her just in case she is dealing with any people who has been targeting her. Kumano: Mr Lecher. You will not leave without a mark... oh! Kumano almost hit the Admiral who had already touched Kumano's arm by instict. Hiro: Phew! I thought I will get electrocuted. Kumano, who was she anyways? Also, why did we lost contact to the fleet a while ago? Kumano: Sorry about that. I am just hiding my surprise from you. I wanted to surprise you. Hiro: Surprise? A civilian inside my base is more of a shock for me. Kumano: So, you don't know who was my surprise? Hiro: Of course I don't. Taigei: Umm... Kumano, who was he? Kumano: Oh. By the way, this guy is the Admiral of this Naval base. Taigei: EEEHhhhh!!!! Hiro: Kumano, your friend looks so shocked. by the way, who was she? Kumano: well... you can take it from here. Taigei who had returned her composure has bowed to the Admiral and she greet the Admiral with a smile on her face. Taigei: I am the Submarine tender Taigei. Nice meeting you... Admiral. Please take care of me. Hiro: ... (skipped a beat) Kumano: See! I know you will be surprised. Admiral? Hiro: (returns to his senses) Kumano, why was she wearing a Furisode? Kumano: I really don't know. Hiro: Hmm... Pretty strange occurence. Sazanami enters the rooftop. Sazanami: Kumano-san, what was the ruckus all about. Oh! Master, you are here. Say Kumano, who was our... Sazanami looked at Taigei. Taigei: I am the Submarine tender Taigei. Nice meeting you. Taigei Bowed and she also greeted Sazanami with a smile. Sazanami: Taigei... Master, aren't you glad... eh!? The Admial cried after seeing Taigei which he thought was a myth. The life as a ship girl Taigei formally introduced herself to the shipgirls who resides in the naval base. And then Taigei was assigned to the Submarine Dorm as the caretaker. They are currently having an introductory talk with one another. Goya: Taigei-san, are you ready? Taigei: Yes. I am coming. Imuya: Hmm... Taigei-san sure looks gorgeous. I have heard that the Mechanic who looks out at the cranes wants to court her but she instantly turned him down many times. Goya: well, I think she hasn't found it yet. Hachi: And I believe it's best if she will not find it. Iku: Yup. Yuu: ? The four subs nodded in agreement while Yuu was still a bit alienated by the daily scenes from the other subs. Taigei: Now then. Since we have all gathered here. You want to ask me some questions? Iku: Me first! Taigei: Alright Iku-san, what is your question. Iku: was it true that someone has confessed his love for you? Taigei: well... None of the moment. But the young mechanic who looks out for Zuikaku-san has been wooing me to get my attention. Iku: I see... So, do you think that guy will be your partner in life? Taigei: Hmm... It would be a no. I bet he just like my face, that's it. Iku: Alright. No more questions for me. Imuya then raised her hand to ask a question. Imuya: Taigei-san, would you want to be the light aircraft carrier Ryuhou, or just stay as yourself? Taigei: that is hard to answer for now... I'll see if the Admiral is okay with it and I am ready for it. Imuya: Alright. Hachi who rarely participates in this kind of things raised her hand and she also asked a question. Hachi: can I call you Mama? Taigei: Of course you can. If that works best for you. Hachi: Yes Mama. Hachi seated down and then Taigei asked Goya. Taigei: Goya-chan, can I ask you a question? Goya: Alright. Taigei: You are the highest level sub here in this base, where did yyou get those levels? Goya: (completely unamused) Orel. Taigei: OREL? Goya: That area where it's easy for us subs. that's where he sends us to level and restock some supplies. Taigei: So, he is abusing you bunch to go to Orel? Goya: well... not really? But... I wish he could send us to new places too... Taigei: then let me talk to him. Goya: Wait-decchi... Taigei went out of the submarine's dorm to personally ask the Admiral Yuu on the otherhand has been looking at Taigei who had left, was raising her hand all the time but was not noticed. Yuu: Uuu... Dechi, does she hate me? Goya: I don't think that's the issue. You just blend well with the wall-decchi. Taigei Vs Admiral - (Whale Vs. Raven) Taigei went to the Admiral's office but as she walks towards the corridor, someone stopped her tracks and gave her a warning. Taigei: (I'll request him to change the place...) Graf Zepellin: I advised you not to go challenge the Admiral. Taigei: Graf-san? why? Graf Zepellin: Because you are bound to fail... Taigei: But I want reformation!!! Graf Zepellin: But you will pay a price. Taigei: Why? did you lose to him. Graf Zepellin: Well... I lost a couple of times already. And I am so scared of what will he do to me and my body. Taigei: Sounds like the Admiral is a lecher. But, I will need courage to become a revolutionary. I will go. I will not tolerate him for using the subs to cruise into boredom. Graf Zepellin: If you can't be stopped by that. Then, good luck to you. Taigei: Okay. Taigei went towards the door of the office and she opened the door. She entered the room and the Admiral is somehow anticipating her arrived with Sazanami standing at his right and Samidare at his left Taigei: ... (I wonder why these two stick too close to him) Hiro: Taigei, it seems you have something to say. Taigei: Umm... Admiral, about the submarines... Hiro: Oh. you mean the treatment of them as slaves for Orel? Taigei: eh? Hiro: You know Taigei. I am actually not into OREL cruise myself. But, I only do that to complete some quest because it's the best way to get transports and Carriers. So practically, this was the best move. Also, they had already agreed that once OREL is done for today, they can do anything they want after that. Taigei: eh!? So... I just stormed here without knowing the truth? Hiro: well Goya is kinda Grumpy at times, but believe me she wants more action. But when I told her to go 5-3, she just shakes her head, saying that it's absurd. Taigei: I see... I almost tried to defy your command. Hiro: Well... If you feel that my actions is wrong. you can say it to me. But, when you have asked me for a challenge, then there's the battles that coffee-chan has mentioned. Taigei: Coffee-chan? Hiro: The only Carrier of the prideful Kriegsmarine, Graf Zeppelin. Now then, I better use one of my commands to work her ass off leveling until she reached level 80 or more. Taigei: ... (He is scary) Sazanami: Master, your evil grin is showing. You are scaring the newbie. Hiro: oh. Forgive my blunder. Taigei, do you have any more questions? Taigei: well... Can I also cook for the Naval base? Hiro: Oh!!! Samidare: Really? Sazanami: Great! Taigei: Eh...? What's the matter? Hiro: Finally, our salvation arrived! Sazanami: Say, can we get her to cook now? Samidare: Let's see... I guess we can. Hiro: well... Then A person not related to the meeting a while ago entered. Kazagumo: I heard someone's cooking? Hiro: ... (not again) Samidare: Yup. The main ingredient is you... Kazagumo: eh... Kazagumo fell to her knees feeling weak. Sazanami: Samidare, you are turning into someone else we don't know. Samidare: Sorry. Kazagumo-chan, what's wrong with you? Kazagumo: Please spare me... Hiro: Samidare, I bet you are getting to that point where you are too burdened. Kazagumo, stay at the office and watch over. We will go to the kitchen to see if Taigei is a great cook. Kazagumo: wait... The four closed the door and they immediately rushed towards the Kitche leaving Kazagumo behind. Kazagumo: No fair... (pouts) Later that day, Taigei became the cook for Sundays. And her legend will be known arounf the naval base as the girl who saved Sundays. Evening at the base Taigei has done all the chores as the caretaker of the submarines and she went to the Rooftop to catch a breath or two. Taigei: Ah. Life is hard just like what he said a few days ago in that briefing. I wonder how did he managed to hold on? Then as she looked around saw that there's not a soul out there that night. Taigei sat at the bench to where she met the Admiral gazing in the ocean. Taigei: Now that I think about it, I haven't been able to speak to him that much after meeting him. And even If I tried to, the submarine girls will just blovk me saying that there's nothing to gain by talking to him unless he starts talking to me. I wonder why? Then a voice came out of nowhere... blank: Miss! You wanna know the truth? Taigei: eh? Truth? but was peace achieve because we had harmony? blank: Hmm... true we are in harmony. But miss... You still need to learn the truth... waaaahhh!!! A girl fell from her seating. It was by the way Sendai using a voice scrambler. Taigei: Sendai-san, what are you doing here? Sendai: oww... well Taigei-san, I am one of the night duty people along with well, just me and sometimes Jintsuu when I have to sleep early. Naka wants to patrol to but the Admiral forbade her to do that since she is an idol. Taigei: I see... By the way, what do you want to say a while ago? Sendai: heheh... You know, this base is so full of secrets. But I will not reveal the most of it since I don't know it anyways. Taigei: haah... (this is a bit painful.) Sendai: Anyways. The peace was there because they understand that if one made a wrong move, it will create a civil unrest among the others. Taigei: Eh!? But how will that happen if everyone is friendly with one other? Sendai: lemme see. When you were at the office, did you see other ship-girls enter asides from Samidare, Sazanami, Kumano, Kinugasa and Kazagumo? Taigei: well... none since the time I arrived here. Sendai: Bingo! That is my reason. Asides from Kazagumo who is more of trying to get the admiral. the other 4 are there like they are his guards. Taigei: ... Sendai: We all understood that when we are at their presence, we can't do anything at all. Man, I can't support Jintsuu like this. Taigei: Well. wasn't that something called... close friends, And you all recognize them such as that? Sendai: No. For me at the least. Samidare is the approachable type. She is open in accepting anyone, for as long as she wins in the end. Sazanami is too close to the admiral and she sticks to him like a glue... no an epoxy. Taigei: ... Sendai: Kinugasa-san and the Admiral are both Childhood friends and they are also engaged to one another if she is not a ship girl. Taigei: the Admiral is engaged? Sendai: They are still engaged from what I heard from Aoba-san. But it seemed that they are more like friends than lovers. I wonder if they are just too friendly. Taigei: I see... (sighs) Sendai: Wait... that reaction! Are you perhaps... Liking the Admiral too? Taigei: It's not like or some sort of any deep feelings. I was curious on what kind of a person the Admiral is, That's it. But it seems that there are a lot of people who says I shouldn't do it. Sendai facepalms. Sendai: Listen here Taigei-san. Even though I recognize him as a teacher for teaching me ninja techniques, But in other matters, he is more dangerous. I believe that you want to be something different, right? Taigei: well... I don't know. If He decided to remodel me then it's okay. Sendai facepalms once more. Sendai: I will just leave you one more message so that you will be steel yourself to whatever happens to you. kills the cat. Taigei: Curiousity? Sendai vanished into the darkenss of the night as the a hides the moon. Taigei: She seems to be so strange yet she is actually looks out for her sisters. Oh, I forgot to ask what kind of a person is Kumano too. then a voice was and it was coming from the door. It came from Suzuya. Suzuya: Yo! taigei-san, are you perhaps going to ask who is Kumano right? Taigei: (How did she know?) Suzuya: Well, Kumano is a sweet girl. But, I believe she is already broken inside. Just like the Admiral. Taigei: Broken? Suzuya: Well... it's a long story and I bet Kumano will snipe me if I say something. Well, Just heed to the unspoken rules of the Naval base at night. Taigei: what rules. I thought Kongou gave me rules already? Suzuya: Those are house rules. The Admiral made the first three. Kongou Made the fourth since Sazanami is actually a great leader too. And the last rule is what we all girls agreed upon when we had a general concensus via underground channels (AKA Aoba). But the rules at night is totally different. There are a lot of predators lurking in night. Taigei: Alright... Suzuya: Once I mentioned these, you will have to comply to those rules no matter what. Taigei: Why? would we get scrapped? Suzuya: Nope. the Admiral is a compassionate guy. he had no guts to scrap peOple unless that is a duplicate. but that is debatable for now. Taigei: Then, what are the consequences? Suzuya: ... Suzuya whispered something in Taigei's ears and Taigei grew red after hearing it and she fell to her knees. Taigei: ... (uwaah... that is truly embarassing) Suzuya: So you really need to comply, don't you? Taigei: Yes. I am prepared for it. Suzuya: Technically, You should have get those rules from Kumano herself since she is the FS of the team that rescued yu but since she is such a hard working girl who works too hard for the Admiral, I am shouldering this task just in case. I am more of her reliever when she is resting. Taigei: Okay... Suzuya: Let me repeat one more time. Are you sure you will abide to these rules once I started saying it? Sendai is around here so she will just have to record our conversation then. Is that wnough for you? Taigei: Yes! I am prepared and I wanna know the truth. Suzuya: By the way, we had a password. what is it? Taigei: Password? Taigei bowed her head a bit and remembered the words said to her. Taigei: kills the cat. Suzuya: Bingo. Now then, time for the rules. rules of the night base - compiled and written by the night secretary Suzuya 1. The Admiral is a guy, and all ship girls are girls. Something is bound to happen when a man and a woman gets too intimate with one another. In short, avoid passing the office when the Admiral is alone with Sazanami. 2. Kumano is our best sharpshooter, she is just too incredible. In short, Do not get caught talking to the admiral when it's evening. Unless you are in the rooftop to where there are no mirrors to reflect at all. or to a place with too much obstacles or just avoid the places with too much mirrors. 3. Samidare is an angel, but she is also a devil. In short, when you see her smiling and carrying a knife, you know it's bad news. But since she will actually speak to you first, she is still an angel no matter what happens. one only who was victimzed by Samidare was Kawakaze. for sticking too much to the admiral to the point where her hair almost changed color. 4. The only time you can get the Admiral free is when: a. When the two secretaries are away doing other things. b. When the Admiral is on the rooftop c. When he is in the dance Studio (But he is occupied by Maikaze) d. Taking a bath (no one dared because everyone seemed to get caugth by some sort of a trap placed in the bathroom) e. When Sazanami is on sorties and Samidare is on sorties too. (Pretty much impossible to happen.) f. Library visits. g. Other times when you least expected it. 5. Kinugasa-san is the only person we will not try to take lightly. Because we believed there was an incident that a ship-girl died. but since it was a baseless rumour, it died out. In short, for your safety, avoid Glasses girls (except Hachi and Musashi) and avoid making Kinugasa angry, she is busy handling the accounting records. 6. The I ♥ Libe-tan is a fan group. Libe-tan is the star of our light... Suzuya: Wait. I didn't write this rule. Was Nagato messing up with me once again? Oh well... Suzuya crossed out the no.6 of the list 7. The Admiral is a Lolicon person who loves everyone. But don't expect to be called a favorite. work hard in scoring some points so that the Admiral will or might notice you. (Kinugasa crossed the lolicon part since he likes stacked girls too, according to her) 8. As far as possible, Do not attack the Admiral. He is good at self defense. But if you see someone other than his secretary kissing him or doing other things (will not have to say it because these things are kinda...); it's normal. They are in the preferrence list. The preferrence list is made separately. and it was currently under rennovation due to some reason. will rarely see it anyways 9. The only people who are excempted to the rules are the following people. 01. Suzukaze 02. Uzuki 03. Yayoi 04. Arare 05. Samidare 06. Kinugasa 07. Kumano 08. Sazanami 09. Kazagumo (by the Admiral's request) 10. Yuugumo (By the Admiral's request) 11. Graf Zeppelin (by the Admiral's request) 12. U-511 (by the submarines request) 13. Akizuki class DD (by the Admiral's Request) 14. Maikaze by the Admiral's request) 15. Taigei (by the Admiral's request) Suzuya: Wait, why are you listed in the exception list? Taigei: I don't know? I am just applying today am I right? Suzuya: Hmm... oh well. 10. Sazanami is the chosen one amongst us. But it doesn't mean that she won. In short, one can still get the Admiral's love if Sazanami lazes around. Suzuya: that's it. Taigei: The list is kinda long... Suzuya: Yup. but If I need to summarize it. Suzuya and Taigei: kills the cat Taigei: I see... Suzuya: By the way, a friendly advice since you are in the exception list. Please us e it to the finest. You might not get it once more if you lost it. Taigei: Alright. Suzuya went back and she left Taigei in the rooftop once more. Taigei: I still didn't know anything about the Admiral and things get out of hand. Oh well... I better return. Taigei returned to to the Auxiliaries' dorm and took a rest. The paper she recieved that night has notes about the admiral but she forgot to look at the back of it. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature